


Christmas Drabble Collection

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwing (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple pairings, possibly multiple fandoms, 25 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: JayDick

It was their first Christmas together, their first apartment together, their first month of an actual healthy, caring relationship. Somehow managing to not instinctively verbally lash out at the other man with sarcasm and hurtful words was, oddly, a difficult habit to beat. However Jason was trying and, as Dick liked to say, it was the fact that he was making and effort that counted the most. Thus, despite his reluctance and awkwardness, Jason had, once again, made an effort to cater to the other man’s love of christmas, despite the fact that he disliked the holiday vehemently.

Now Jason was sitting on their couch, head tipped back, unopened can of beer dangling from his fingertips, and his leg bouncing in nervousness. He was waiting for the other man to get home from spending time with Repl—Tim, waiting for the gentle ribbings and the ensuing embarrassment. In fact when he heard the lock to their door turn he swallowed thickly, his entire body going rigid for a moment before he slowly climbed to his feet, placing his beer on the coffee table, before moving to lean against the wall of the entryway. Jason briefly wondered if this awkward, nervous shyness would ever go away; he hoped so or else he was going to go insane.

“Jay!” Jason is quickly drawn from his thoughts by his lover’s voice, blinking at the surprised elation in it.

“What?” he muttered, the word cautious and a little gruff, mentally bracing himself for the other man’s reaction.

Instead of a verbal answer, Dick beamed at him, moving to stand beside him before looking up at the ceiling, then back at Jason. Frowning the younger man, looked up, staring at the sprig of mistletoe that he’d completely forgotten about amongst everything else that he’d slapped together. He blinked before heat rushed to his cheeks and he looked down, mouth open to babble out some form of an explanation, only for muscular arms to slide around his neck. Soft lifts pressed against him in a tender, chaste kiss that Jason soon found himself melting into, his entire body relaxing as he returned it.

When it broke, Jason blinked down at the other man, caught off guard, but Dick just smiled fondly at him. “Jay… Thank you?”

“I… It’s just decorations.” Jason muttered, glancing aside, feeling embarrassed again.

Dick just smiled again and didn’t say anything else, simply pressing another happy kiss against his lips. Jason supposed that if this was how his attempts at being a good… Boyfriend were going to be received then, well, he supposed it was worth it.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dick/David

David blinks when a steaming mug suddenly appears in his field of vision, his head tipping back so he could look up into fond, blue eyes. “What’s this?”  
  
“Hot chocolate.” Dick answered, smiling warmly when the other man took the warm mug. “It’s colder here than you’re used to so I thought you’d like something warm to drink.”  
  
David smiled, watching his lover circle the couch, his own cup of hot chocolate in hand.  He lifted his arm a little in silent invitation for the acrobatic to nestle against his side, something which made the smaller man’s eyes light up.  He immediately slid onto the couch next to him and pressed against his side, his mug cupped in both hands, head tilting to rest against his lover’s shoulder. With a small, fond smile David lifted to the mug to his lips and took a sip, brows lifting a little in surprised pleasure.   
  
“This is good.” he mused, tightening his grip on the other man for a moment in a silent ‘Thank you’.   
  
“Not as good as Alfred’s, but I’m glad you like it.” Dick murmured, smiling and turning his head a little to press a kiss to the other man’s shoulder.   
  
“I prefer it, however, as it means I get you to myself.   It is peaceful here.”   
  
Dick turns his head to stare at him, his expression startled before they hood and he smiles, the look full of love and wonder. “You really know what to say to a girl.”  
  
David offers the other man another smile, turning slightly so he can plant an affectionate kiss to his lover’s forehead.  “Thank you for this.”  
  
“Oh, hot chocolate is easy—”   
  
“I didn’t mean the hot chocolate.”  
  
Dick gives him another one of those looks, as if he can’t believe that David is his, and smiles brightly. “You’re welcome.”


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Future! Tim/Dami (I suck at this pairing, but I tried.)

Despite all the years that he’s spent in Gotham, Damian still isn’t accustomed to the snow nor the cold.  He hunches down in his plush, thick jacket and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he walks up to the doors of the manor.  When he’s only a few feet away, he’s suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, nearly stumbling, when a rather large snowball collides with the side of his face.  
  
He whips around immediately, eyes narrow and searching for the culprit, letting out an annoyed huff of breath when Tim just grins and wiggles his fingers at him.  Rolling his eyes he turns back towards his destination, not rising to the bait despite how wonderful it would feel to shove the other man’s face in the snow; it was cold and he wanted _inside_.  However yet another snowball collides with the side of his head, causing his carefully controlled temper to flare.  
  
“Drake!” he snarled, wiping the melting chunks of snow from his face and hair.  “Even for you this is—”   
  
“I know, I know.  You hate the snow with the fury of a thousand angry dragons but… It’s Christmas and… You haven’t been around much.”  
  
Damian is torn between several emotions, his temper fading a little as he stared at the other man.  It was true that he’d been busy with Wayne Enterprises, with school, with his work at night, but he hadn’t thought he’d be missed so soon.  Then again, he couldn’t remember the last time he had taken time away from his other commitments to spend time with the other man.  He stood there for a long moment, weighing his options, before sighing and striding out into the snow, pausing a few feet away from the other man, looking disgruntled.   
  
“You never said anything.” he muttered, his tone annoyed.  
  
Tim sighed and offered him a long-suffering smile. “I know how important work is to you.”   
  
“Do you believe yourself to be less important?”   
  
The other man lowered his eyes, looking embarrassed. “I…”   
  
“The correct answer is no.” Damian sighed, closing the space between them and moving to brush freshly fallen snow from the older man’s hair; he’d gotten taller than the other man over the years. “Four years together and, still, we must have this conversation.”   
  
“I just…” Tim made a frustrated sound, moving to grip the collar of the youngest Wayne’s jacket.  “I don’t want to push.  I don’t want…”  
  
“Tt.  I’d think that you’d know by now that my leaving you was no longer an option, Timothy.”   
  
“Everybody leaves.”  
  
Damian stares down at the other man, jaw clenching, mentally wishing there was someone he could maim for the pain his lover had been through. “I won’t.”   
  
Tim looks like he’s about to protest but, instead, a look of determination crosses his features and he leans in to press a gentle kiss to the taller man’s lips, offering him a small, hesitant smile when it broke. “I believe you.”   
  
Damian offers a small, rare smile and, hesitantly, moves to gently grip his lover’s hips.  “Thank you.”


	4. Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jason Todd/Tim Drake

Jason is ninety nine percent certain that Tim is trying to torment him.  That’s the only reason he can conjure as to why the other man, while doing research on his laptop and seemingly oblivious, has his lips wrapped around the length of a red and white candy cane.  Most likely it had something to do with the fact that he’d vehemently expressed his distaste for them only a few hours before; how his boyfriend had conjured one up from somewhere in his apartment was beyond him.   
  
There’s a borderline obscene slurping sound that jerks Jason out of his thoughts, and incredulous look crossing his features as he turns his head to look at the man laying on his stomach across the room.  Tim is giving him a heavy-lidded look that’s both amused and playfully flirtatious, which has Jason’s eyes narrowing a little in annoyance.  Despite that he tosses  aside the tablet he’d been using to analyze intel on aside, moving to crawl across the carpet to the younger man.  Tim’s smile is getting wider as he watches him and it’s obvious that he’s fighting not to laugh.   
  
When he gets to the other man he doesn’t go for a kiss immediately, instead nuzzling his neck with his stubble-covered cheek, resulting in a surprised bark of laughter.  Jason then let out a little growl against Tim’s ear which, really, is too ridiculous for him to keep a straight face during, and they both laughed, bright and happy.  Still chuckling, the older man rolled his boyfriend over, the younger man voicing half-hearted protests,  and promptly moves to lay on him, resulting in a noise that is half pained grunt and half amused laughter.  
  
“Ugh! Jason get oooofff.” Tim groaned, still laughing a little, his eyes alight with it.   
  
“Nope, punishment.” Jason answered, nuzzling the other man’s neck, resulting in another peal of laughter that makes him smile.   
  
Finally Jason leans in for the kiss he’d drug himself away from his work for, a soft hum of pleasure rumbling in his throat when Tim’s fingers slide into his hair.  Calloused fingers gently rubbed the nape of his neck, causing the taller man to melt into the kiss; Tim was insanely good at finding the little spots that made him relax instantly, something which he’d probably needed.  Finally the kiss broke and he pulled back, face scrunching a little before his grin slipped.   
  
“Peppermint.  Gross.” he whined, laughing when his younger lover smacked his shoulder in retaliation; he deserved that.   
  
“If you’re going to bitch, get off.” Tim muttered, still fighting off a grin of his own.   
  
Jason snorted and leaned in for another quick kiss, then a second, eyes hooding as he stared at the man beneath him. “Nah, I like it right here.”


	5. 5. Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: BruJay

Christmas at Wayne manor was always quite the affair, complete with massive tree and sparkling lights, decorations covering the entirety of the interior of the mansion.  Even at night, with all the other lights out and just the soft, ethereal glow of the tree to light the room, it felt warm, it felt peaceful, despite the fact that it wasn’t.  In fact, Jason’s heart was racing, his hands flexing at his sides as he struggled to relax, fought with himself, mentally berating himself for breaking in in the first place.   
  
Despite what it might have seemed like, Jason had been invited to the manor by the bat himself.  While Christmas dinner was quite the ever, they had their rituals on Christmas Eve as well, and he’d been asked to come.  Considering that the invitation had come from the Bat showed that there was still distrust there, still old wounds like needed mending, but it had been an invitation all the same.  However he hadn’t shown up when requested, hadn’t decided to slip into the manor at all until the night sky was beginning to turn a deep blue, signaling that dawn was approaching.  
  
There were soft footsteps behind him and he turned his head ever so slightly, signaling that he’d heard them, before looking back towards the tree.  Those footsteps became a little heavier, a little less cautious, and soon he could hear the other man breathing behind him.  It was silent between them for a few moments, both of them  staring at the tree, neither wanting to speak for fear of what would happen.  However the older man finally broke, his hands lifting to gently curl around Jason’s upper arms, the hold gentle, easy to get out of if he so desired.   
  
“Jason.” Bruce finally breathed into the darkness, causing the younger man’s jaw to clench. “I wasn’t certain you’d come.”  
  
Jason has to fight the tension in his body, will it to relax, before he could speak. “I almost didn’t.”  
  
“What changed your mind?”  
  
For a long moment the younger man doesn’t say anything, simply staring at the gleaming, golden lights.  He thinks of hot, mingled breaths after being chased, then being let go, released to cause chaos again.  Jason remembers hot, desperate kisses in alleyways that he told himself meant nothing, that it was just lust driven by adrenaline.  His mind goes from memory to memory of when he was young and damaged, not yet a broken, haunted thing, and the nights he spent dreaming of Bruce and tangled sheets.  
  
“Stupidity, I guess.” he murmured, making half-hearted motions to pull away; it was always the same song and dance with them.   
  
Bruce steps closer and moves his hands to Jason’s hips, grip tightening a little as he leans in and presses their cheeks together.  “I’m... Glad you came.”  
  
He has to fight himself not to jerk away, has to fight down the old, familiar hurt and anger, and he has to admit to himself that the other man’s touch is good.  In fact it’s far to tempting to just sink back against that large chest and let it all go for a night, thus he doesn’t fight it, throat working around the sudden lump in his throat.  Bruce doesn’t push him further, doesn’t move to wrap his arms around him, just accepts what Jason is willing to give, and in that moment everything seems like it might be okay, that maybe all his years alone might be coming to a close.   
  
“Welcome home, Jason.”


	6. 6. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: DickTim

Dick had meant it as a joke, he really had.  Tim had been muttering as they were decorating the tree about how he’d played an angel in a Christmas play once when he was very young and, thus, hated Christmas angels.  It had made him laugh and smile, mentally imagining a tiny version of the younger man in an oversized robe and a tiny halo.  He’d absently commented that he would have loved to see it, Tim clad in angel garb, and hadn’t paid much attention to the thoughtful look the other man had given him.  
  
Thus when Tim, cheeks bright red, and clad in white shorts, white belly shirt, a halo, and some rather impressive, feathered wings slides into his lap, all he can do is gape.  Nervous, the other man looks down, lifting white-gloved hands to absently fiddle with Dick’s shirt, silently waiting for him to say something.  Finally he older man’s hands move, slowly tracing up the other vigilante’s scarred thighs, resulting in a shiver, offering him a warm smile.   
  
“You’re beautiful.” he breathes, watching the way Tim’s eyes slowly slide up, wide, vulnerable, and awed, and gives him a smile full of adoration.  “Yes, really.  You didn’t have to do this... But thank you.”  
  
Tim’s smile is small and shy, but also full of relief and love. “I wasn’t sure you’d like it.”   
  
Dick laughed softly, hands sliding up the other man’s thighs to grip his hips and gently tug him a little closer, leaning in to speak against his lover’s lips. “I doubt there’s much that you could wear that I wouldn’t like.”   
  
They kiss, Tim’s fingers tangling in his hair and his hips languidly rolling forward, drawing a soft, pleased sound from the older man’s throat.  There’s no rush to their movements, no sense of real urgency, just warmth, touch, and affection slowly giving way to lust and love.  For once they could take their time with each other without worrying that they’d be drawn away, without tears, pain, and sorrow to weigh them down.  They had an entire night to just be with one another and they were going to relish every moment.


	7. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayTim - NSFW

“Jason--”

“You said you wanted desert, Baby Bird. You didn’t say how.”

Tim swallows thickly, hands flexing where they’re bound with ribbon behind his back as he stared at the length of the other man’s cock, covered in cherries, sauce, and whipped cream. Jason looks smug when he glances up at him one last time, the look bordering on cruel, but he knows this is all just part of the game. Letting out a shuddering breath the younger man straightens and shuffles forward on his knees a little, ashamed and hyper-aware of his own erect cock, bobbing and aching between his thighs.

Slowly he leans forward, trembling from exertion and desire, and begins to slowly lick the sweet confection from his lover’s length, his eyes fluttering shut. He grew in confidence and eagerness slowly, keeping his eyes clenched shut and relishing in the thick sweetness of cherries and the cream, each new bit of sweetness making him moan. Jason’s breathing had become heavy when he threaded his fingers in Tim’s hair, his eyes heavy lidded as he stared down at his younger lover. 

Finally, once every bit of cherry had been cleaned away by his lips and tongue a strong hand gripped his chin, tilting his head up so a hard mouth could cover his. Tim whimpered, his hips jerking a little, as the older man drank in the sweetness of the pie filling from his mouth, leaving the slighter man panting and trembling when the kiss broke. A gentle thumb brushed across his lips and he looked up, his eyes full of a silent plea for release, resulting in a slight quirk of his older lover’s lips.

“Good boy.” Jason breathed, causing the younger man’s eyes to flutter. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Tim moaned in response, leaning into the other man’s touch when he cupped his cheek. “Thank you, Sir.”


	8. 8. Tinsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Future! JayDami NSFW

Jason would never get tired of pranking the youngest Wayne.  In fact it had just gotten funnier as he’d aged and gotten bigger, broader, and, debatably, more temperamental.  However one year their pranks had gotten a little out of hand, one thing had lead to another, and he’d felt like a cradle robber for a good three months.  After that, well… Falling into bed with Damian Wayne once was a fluke, twice was a coincidence, but three times meant things were beginning to get out of control.  Honestly, he couldn’t say that he minded, not with a the other man breathing heavily from struggling, his cheeks flushed, and his body wrapped tightly in the toughest red tinsel Jason could find; no, no regrets were had from him that night.

“Untie me, Todd.” Damian snarled, resuming his struggles; his voice had dropped over the years into a rumbling growl that _would_ have been intimidating, but…  
  
“Yeah right, kid.” Jason answered, grinning before using his foot to roll the other man onto his back, pinning him there. “This is the best present I’ve ever given myself and, trust me, I’ve gotten myself some pretty good shit.”  
  
“I’m not fucking you.”  
  
“Damn right.  Nah, I just wanna see you lose it, Baby Bat.  Though, considering that we have those lovely things called safe words and you haven’t used yours…”  
  
“…Untie me.”  
  
“Nope.  Man, you’re not even asking _nicely_.  How rude.”  
  
Jason shifted, moving to straddle the younger man, making sure his ass was pressed nice and snug against Damian’s crotch, resulting in a sucked in breath and some swearing.  With a soft chuckle, Jason braced his hands on either side of the younger man’s head, tongue darting out to wet his lips.  Damian’s glare was still in place, but there was something in his eyes, a slow-building hunger that made Jason trail leather-covered fingers over the youngest Wayne’s throat.  
  
“Gonna have lots of fun with you tonight, Baby Bat.” Jason purred, eyes heavy lidded, leaning down slightly, teasing the younger man with the diminished space between them.  
  
“I doubt you can make this enjoyable.” Damian retorted, his tone haughty.  
  
“Is that a challenge, Brat?”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
That was all the permission Jason needed.  He lightly brushed their lips together before quickly pulling back when Damian leaned in to kiss him, resulting in a frustrated snarl,  Chuckling the older man leaned down, nuzzling his captive lover’s neck and pressing gentle kisses to the skin there, making certain to be painfully gentle and slow.  It only took a few seconds before Damian was swearing at him, wriggling and bucking beneath him, causing Jason to chuckle and roughly bite the side of the youngest Wayne’s neck.  Suddenly he was arching beneath him, letting out a choked out groan, his struggles ceasing completely, causing him to almost go boneless when the older man pulled back.  
  
“Mmm…  I’ll never get tired of that.” he breathed, leaning in to run his tongue over the prominent indentations of his teeth, “Like a fucking bitch.”   
  
“Fuck you.” Damian bucked beneath him again, but Jason only smirked, rolling his hips back, watching the other man grit his teeth and hiss.   
  
“I think I might.  Fuck you that is.” Jason mused, suddenly sliding from on top the other man.   
  
“You can try.” Damian snapped, hands twisting behind his back, still attempting to get free, even then.  
  
Jason’s brows lifted, lips quirking, before grabbing the other man by shoulder and hip and rolling him over onto his stomach, resulting in more protests and swearing.  Immediately he moved to grip the younger man’s hips, keeping him on his stomach, pinning him there, before pulling them up, forcing him to raise his ass into the air.  Damian was fuming at him, glaring, hands working furiously, his wrist growing red, raw, causing Jason to narrow his eyes  and move one of his hands.  Keeping his eyes on his younger lover, he placed a hand over his wrists, silently communicating that he needed to stop.  There was a moment where his lip curled in a snarl, but he relented, muttering softly in Arabic, before suddenly bucking again.  
  
“You just don’t quit, do you?” Jason breathed before lowering his head and trailing his tongue across the dip between the younger man’s thigh and ass, resulting in a soft gasp.  
  
“Shut up.” Damian shot back, his voice only a little breathy.   
  
With a soft, derisive snort, Jason sunk his teeth into the other man’s inner thigh, shuddering a little when it resulted in a strangled cry of pleasure.  It had taken a bit of coaxing, but finally the older man had given in to inflicting pain, especially when he discovered that the younger man’s was wired to enjoy it.  In fact Damian enjoyed a lot more pain than Jason himself did, and he typically liked it pretty rough himself.  
  
Damian’s chest was heaving a little when he drew back, dragging his teeth lightly over taut muscle and sensitive skin.  Jason fished a packet of lube and a condom from his jacket, slicking his fingers, his free hand pressing bruises into the other man’s hip.  Even as he slid a finger inside his younger lover, even as he sucked in a quick gasp of pleasure, Jason knew that he’d fight to get away, he’d force him to be rough, to cause pain, because it was something he craved.   
  
“You’re doing a piss poor job of fucking me, Todd.” Damian finally muttered, pressing back against his hand, eyes narrow.   
  
“Thought you didn’t want it, D.” Jason countered immediately, smirking. “I could always stop.”  
  
There was silence, causing the older man to lean down and press a kiss to his lover’s lower back, watching the muscles in his shoulders relax a little.  Even after so many times together, he still felt the need to be cautious, the need to show that he wasn’t being cruel, especially after their history together.  Years of being on not quite the same side, of attempting to hurt or kill one another, tended to damage trust and he didn’t want to ruin all the hard work he’d put into rebuilding it.  
  
He spent just enough time stretching his younger lover to prevent damage, knowing he liked the burn, the fullness, that was just this side of being too much.  Jason unzipped his pants, drawing out his length and rolling on the condom, never relinquishing his hold on the other man; it was all part of the thrill, the power, the illusion that Damian was being forced to take something he wouldn’t, couldn’t ask for.  He pressed inside the younger man, eyes clenching shut as heat slowly began to engulf him, the tightness almost too much, but it was worth it to hear the strangled moans, to see the way Damian’s back bowed, his copper skin glistening with sweat.  
  
“As I said…” Jason breathed, his hand sliding down his lover’s back to curl around the back of his neck, holding him down as well as bracing himself. “Just like a bitch in heat.”  
  
Damian let out another snarl, preparing to speak, but that’s when the older man shifted his hips slightly and began to move, causing him to grit his teeth and clamp his eyes shut instead.  Jason licked his lips, staring down at the man beneath him, shuddering as he drove into him, each thrust slow but borderline violent in nature.  Part of him didn’t like the use of excessive force, but he knew that to make his lover truly lose himself, for him to stop fighting and accept the pleasure; there was a lot of pride to bypass there.  
  
Jason watched the look on the other man’s face shift, watched the anger and frustration slowly fade, his face slackening in pleasure.  After a few moments the older man shifted, aiming to move faster, putting less force behind each thrust, watching the way his lover arched, his head lifting and tipping back, small, choked off noises passing his lips.  He’d never told the other man how much those little, broken sounds got to him, how watching Damian lose control wrecked his own, mostly because he had his own pride issues to struggle through.  He tightened his grip on his lover’s neck ever so slightly, letting out a soft moan when Damian’s bitten off moans turned into choked off cries, his pace faltering.  
  
He moved his hand from the younger man’s hip, curling around his length and stroking it quickly, watching the way Damian’s eyes clenched shut, lips parting in a soundless cry; he always tried so hard not to make noise.  It didn’t take much to bring the youngest Wayne over the edge, his hand immediately cupping around the tip of his cock, catching his release.  Jason had already been close, managing only a few more thrusts before he came with a choked off moan, not really caring in that moment that he’d been more vocal than his lover.  It took him a few moments to catch his breath before he slowly drew out of the man beneath him, gently rolling him onto his back; he would cut him loose soon but first…  
  
Jason moved his semen-coated hand, allowing it to dribble down his fingers, smearing the opalescent fluid across Damian’s lips, watching the way his eyes widened a little and his throat worked.  A hesitant tongue darted out, lapping at the warm liquid, a contemplative look crossing the younger man’s features, before it morphed into one of determination and he suddenly used his tongue to guide one of the older man’s fingers into his mouth.  Jason couldn’t help but groan, watching the way the younger man’s release panted his cheeks, his eyes glittering with mirth; he’d let him have this little victory for now.  
  
“Brat.” Jason breathed, drawing his knife and pulling his hands away so he could cut away the tinsel.   
  
Damian immediately reached up, fisting his hands in Jason’s hair hard enough to make him wince, and dragged him down for a kiss that bordered on violent.  A low moan vibrated in the older man’s throat as he sank into it, shuddering a little as fingers gripped the back of his neck, kneading the muscle there.  Suddenly he was being rolled onto his back, pinned to the floor by his lover’s eager mouth.  In all honesty Jason was still coming down from his orgasm, his body relaxed and pliant, and didn’t switching roles nearly as much as the younger man did.   
  
“Ohhh… Going to punish me now?” Jason gasped out, offering his lover a lazy smile.   
  
“You already know the answer to that, Todd.” Damian growled, but his voice wasn’t harsh enough to make it a real threat, resulting in the older man’s grin simply widening.   
  
“Mmm.  Can’t wait.”


	9. 9. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDick

“No way.”   
  
“Oh, come on, Jay!  It’s not like anyone else is here to see you.  It’s the middle of the night.”  
  
“Oh, _now_ you don’t care about breaking and entering.”  
  
“Come _on_ , Jaybird.  Seriously, when was the last time you actually had fun on Christmas Eve?”   
  
Jason scowled in response, averting his eyes and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.  If he was being honest he hadn’t really celebrated Christmas since his ‘resurrection’, deciding that there was no point since he’d lost the family he’d had.  However now there was Dick, warm, happy, and forgiving, urging him to do one of the things that he was absolutely horrible at.   
  
“Fine, whatever, but not for long.” he muttered, feeling petulant.   
  
Dick surprised him with an affectionate kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Thanks.”   
  
That was how the other man had gotten him out onto a solid sheet of ice while wearing ice skates and, as soon as he’d almost slipped just entering the ring, he’d begun to regret it.  Of course Dick was graceful, moving easily; he probably went ice skating every year, the asshole.  However when he noticed that his lover was struggling a little he came back to him, offering him a fond smile, and wrapping his arms around his neck.   
  
“We need to get you back into practice, huh?” Dick murmured, pressing their cheeks together, just holding the taller man.   
  
Jason was at a loss as to what to do, so he settled on moving to gently grip the other man’s hips, glad that the winter chill was an easy excuse for his embarrassed blush.  “Yeah right…”   
  
Dick chuckled, simply holding him for a few moments, something that Jason hadn’t realized that he’d  wanted until they’d decided to try dating.  Really he’d ever been one for relationships, anything other than one night stands far too much effort to maintain, but Dick made it easy.  Briefly he wondered if there was anything that the other man wasn’t good at simplifying and filling with smiles and laughter.    
  
“I thought you wanted to skate.” Jason muttered after a few moments, hesitantly sliding his arms around the older man’s waist.   
  
“We have all night to skate.” Dick answered, pulling back a little to smile at him, leaving Jason unable to resist smiling in return.


	10. 10. Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Future! TimDami

Tim is used to Gotham winters full of snow, ice, and seeing one’s breath.  He’s used to ice skating and bundling up, laughing over hot chocolate and cookies, and secret kisses under the mistletoe.  However he also knows that the youngest of the group grew up far too fast, tried to fill his father’s shoes too quickly, and didn’t take time to enjoy the little things.  
  
Damian hates the cold, hates the snow, and everything that goes with it and will only step out into it for him.  His disgruntled acceptance earns him  a smile of gratitude from the older man as he drags him out to the nicer part of town, to the shops with massive windows that are all deserted so late at night.  Tim stops in front of a store that still buys wooden toys and his eyes hood as he remembers a time long past when he had a childhood, when life was a little more innocent and bright.  After a moment of thought he lifts his hand and begins to draw in the frost and fog gathered on the massive window, smiling a little when large hands curl around his hip bones; protective, even with nobody around.  
  
“What are you doing?” Damian questioned softly, his breath warm where it washed across his ear.   
  
Tim shivered, remembering other, warmer things, before smiling. “Drawing a Robin.”   
  
He could practically feel Damian frown, not understanding why they were pausing in the snow to draw things, but he let it slide, pressing up against Tim’s back and watching in silence.  Part of Tim wanted to believe that the other man was moving closer to keep him warm, but he knew that Damian had always had a much lower tolerance for cold than he did.  It was nice knowing that the other man wasn’t ashamed of sharing his body warmth, of showing any form of affection anymore.  A few years before it was difficult to get him to show that he cared at all, even in the bedroom, but he’d always kiss his raw wrists, kiss away the tears of pleasure and pain.  Years of work and coaxing made him cherish every bit of subtle closeness he got, no matter the reason, especially because Damian most likely didn’t realize he was doing it.  
  
Warm lips brushing over the shell of his ear made him falter and his eyes hood, staring at their reflection in the glass, now visible in the fat, cartoon Robin he’d been drawing.  Tim had never been an artist, but in that moment he was glad he’d stopped, loving how content the other man looked to be standing there.  After a few moments he moved his hands to gently cover Damian’s tilting his head back to stare up at him; the other man had gotten tall, a little taller than Bruce, even.   
  
“Hey, let’s go home.” Tim murmured, smiling at the other man’s surprise. “I’m cold.”  
  
Damian frowned for a moment before slowly nodding and reluctantly stepping back. “Alright...”   
  
Feeling bold, Tim slipped under the other man’s arm, pressing against his side, chuckling at the soft, warning growl it caused. “It’s a small price to pay, don’t you think?”  
  
Damian frowned at him, not moving. “For what?”   
  
That drew another chuckle from the other man; how could two words sound so petulant and grumpy? “For warming up with me in bed later.”  
  
There was a moment of hesitation, then an all familiar ‘Tt’ and Damian’s arm reluctantly curled around his shoulders.  Tim smiled, closing his eyes a little to relish the small victory as they walked, taking a brief moment to look back at the store window.  Seeing them both in that little drawing had made him remember what they’d started as, all the arguments, all the violence, and how far they’d come.  There was still a long way to go with Damian, but they’d already come far enough that he was already full of a warmth that his father would be proud of.


	11. Eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDick

Jason should have known better than to drink so much of Alfred’s Eggnog because he had a tendency to make it strong for Bruce. He shouldn’t have been sitting alone in the living room, empty mug dangling from his fingertips, drunk and nostalgic, staring the the slowly dying embers in the fireplace. No, he really should have been upstairs in a liquor induced slumber or in his lover’s bed, but sometimes his past caught up to him and he hated it.

When gentle hands pulled away the mug and set it aside he didn’t fight it, his eyes fluttering shut and a soft sigh passing his lips. Those same hands gently stroked his face and hair, chasing away thoughts of blood, screams, and dirt as warm weight slowly settled over his lap. Soft lips pressed against his and those same hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs brushing away tears that Jason hadn’t noticed had fallen. After a few soft, lingering kisses, the vigilante opened his eyes, staring up into the concerned, blue eyes of Dick Grayson, not even bothering to smile for him; the rule was that he wasn’t supposed to pretend that he was okay.

“Drank all of Alfred’s Eggnog, huh?” Dick murmured, combing gentle fingers through his lover’s hair.

Jason just gave a small nod and averted his eyes, but the older man’s hands turned his head, keeping their eyes locked. “Dick--”

“It’s okay, Jay.” the acrobat breathed, taking the younger man’s hands and placing them on his stomach, offering him a small, warm smile. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

Slowly Jason’s hands slid over that hard stomach, concealed by an old, oversized shirt, his hands trailing up to curl around the back of the other man’s neck. Dick made a soft, pleased sound, his eyes going heavy-lidded, put the younger man simply pulled his head forward so their foreheads could rest together. Deep down, he was tired of using his lover to chase the demons away, of taking it out on his body, especially when he gave him so much already. It wasn’t that it wasn’t tempting, especially when he was drunk like he was, but they’d been together long enough that he knew the other man deserved better than that.

“This is fine.” Jason finally admitted, swallowing thickly and closing his eyes. “Just this.”

“Jay, are you okay?” Dick questioned softly, his hands stroking over his cheeks, his neck, his collarbone fretfully.

“I--No, not yet. It’s just that... I...” he swallowed thickly, hating himself for not being able to say what he really wanted to even after all their time together. “I’ll be okay.”

“I love you too, Jaybird.” Dick murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead that made Jason’s throat tight. “I know. You don’t have to say it.”

He stared at the other man, wishing he was a less broken, damaged thing, wishing that he could be better, but all he could say was, “Thank you.”


	12. Cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Future! JayDami - NSFW

Jason had made the pleasant discovery that alcohol made Damian really languid, loose-limbed, and borderline clingy a few months after he’d turned sixteen.  Each year after that he made sure to spike whatever the younger man was drinking in hopes of witnessing it again to no avail.  However, finally, that year, he’d managed to convince him to drink cider and mulled wine right after he’d come in from outside, and the other man hadn’t stopped.  
  
In fact, the older man had managed to drag his lover into his lap and tuck his face against his neck, resulting in a small shiver.  Said shiver wasn’t caused by his touch, instead due to the fact that even drunk, next to the fire, and after many many mugs of warm, liquor laden beverages, the other man was still cold.  Chuckling, Jason gently guided his younger lover to straddle him, pulling him closer to share his warm.  He even went so far as to snag the blanket Damian had been under, draping it around his shoulders, and that was when he felt the first brush of lips against his neck.  
  
“Jason.” Damian breathed, his lips trailing over his neck, up to his ears. “Your hands are warm.”  
  
Really, that shouldn’t have set off warning bells in a normal person, but... “Little D, we’re in the living room.”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
“You’re drunk.”  
  
“Whose fault is that, Todd?”  
  
Jason opened his mouth to remark only for the younger man to kiss him, his tongue immediately sliding between his lips, filling his mouth with spice and sweetness.  In spite of his earlier protests he immediately returned the kiss, his hands lifting to tangle in his younger lover’s hair, which now was long enough to brush his shoulders.  Damian rolled his hips and his hands roamed, running over his chest, neck, and shoulders, stroking his muscles that were still hidden beneath his worn tank top.  Jason couldn’t help but moan in response, hips bucking and hands tugging at the taller man’s hair, the kiss growing more fervent.  
  
Finally Damian’s hands slid between them, beginning to undo Jason’s fly, and he broke the kiss with a gasp. “We really doing this here, Baby Bat?”  
  
“Yes.” Damian answered simply, his hand curling around Jason’s length and drawing him out of his pants.  
  
A soft hiss passed the older man’s lips before he fumbled with the fly on his lover’s jeans, cursing how tight they were, before slipping his hand inside and beginning to stroke him.  Damian arched and tipped his head back a little, hips thrusting forward into Jason’s hold, his hand never faltering over the older man’s cock.  Immediately Jason leaned forward, his mouth moving over the other man’s bared throat, dragging his teeth over the sensitive flesh.  A low moan rumbled in his lover’s throat, the sound deep and sensual and going straight to Jason’s cock, making him shudder in response.  
  
It didn’t take either of them long, but Damian was the first to come, leaning forward to muffle his moan of release in Jason’s neck, his hand faltering for a moment.  However his pace quickened suddenly, seemingly eager to have his lover follow suit, which Jason did after a few more jerks of the other man’s hand.  He arched, letting out a soft grunt as he came, eyes clenching shut, before he slumped back, his breaths coming in soft gasps as he struggled to catch his breath.  
  
“And now... We’re a mess.” Jason managed after a few moments, seemingly content not to move.  
  
Damian let out a soft grunt from against the side of his neck, apparently unconcerned that they might be discovered. “I’m sure you can reach the tissues if you feel the need to make your dick pretty, Todd.”  
  
Jason rolled his eyes but he didn’t move. “Whatever, D.”


	13. Peppermint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDick

Dick had gotten sick the week before Christmas.  It made him a little droopier than normal considering that he loved the Christmas season, the snow, the lights.  To suddenly be cooped up in bed when he could be out enjoying the winter and all the activities that came with the holiday left him quiet, borderline depressed.  It had begun to make Jason worried and edgy, especially since he’d gotten so used to his lover’s cheer and happiness; their apartment was too quiet without it.  
  
Thus he’d gone out when the other man was sleeping, gone to one of his favorite shops, and picked up a few items, specifically to help the other man get better and brighten his spirits.  After all, while he could be gruff and grinch-like when it came to Christmas, Dick just wasn’t Dick when he wasn’t smiling, happy, and talkative and it bothered him.  Once he got home he prepared the tea he’d gotten, grimacing a little at the smell of peppermint; Dick liked it and, really, that was what counted.  He then sweetened it subtly with a candy cane, shaking his head as he did so, adding just a touch more sugar than he would have liked.  
  
Alfred had stopped by when he was out and left them soup in a thermos with a note telling Jason to take good care of ‘Master Dick’.  He couldn’t help but smile a little at that even as he poured the soup into a bowl and covered a small plate in various crackers and a few cookies, doing his best not to feel ridiculous about it all.  After all, if he had to take small dings to his pride to make the other man happy, well, it would be more than worth it in the end.  Jason had become far too attached to the other man’s smile over the years.   
  
Picking up the tray he headed into their bedroom, eyes hooding when he noticed the other man was still sleeping, but even in slumber he looked miserable.  His brows were scrunched a little and his cheeks were flushed with fever still and, really, he couldn’t remember the last time the other man had looked so vulnerable and unhappy.  He set the tray down on the nightstand and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, hesitantly reaching out to gently smooth Dick’s hair back from his forehead, checking his temperature.  Almost immediately the other man stirred, his eyes fluttering open to stare blearily up at him, lids still heavy with sleep and exhaustion.   
  
“Hey, Big Bird.” Jason murmured, his voice soft as he gently ran his fingers through his lover’s sweat-dampened hair. “How you feelin?”  
  
“Better…” Dick breathed, his eyes fluttering shut, a small smile curving his lips as Jason’s fingers continued to comb through his hair.  “Stomach’s not as bad.”   
  
“Alfred brought soup.  I also made you some tea, might make you feel better.”  
  
“You’re the best, Jaybird.”   
  
That makes him swallow thickly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lover’s sweaty forehead.  It was difficult for him to express that he was worried, that he was anxious for Dick to get better, but he could tell that the other man just _knew_.  His eyes cracked open and he offered him one of those sleepy, reassuring smiles, reaching out to gently curl his hand over one of Jason’s.   
  
“Checking my temperature, Little Wing?” Dick questioned softly, still smiling.   
  
Jason couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Nah, I did that earlier.”   
  
Dick’s next smile was almost as bright as his usual ones, the hand gently squeezing his having regained some of its strength. “Love you, Jay.”   
  
“I… Yeah.  Me too.” Jason muttered, heat rising in his cheeks. “I mean—”   
  
His lover laughed softly, the sound still a little weak, but it was good to hear. “I know.  It’s okay.”  
  
That earned the older man another forehead kiss, one that got Jason another soft chuckle. “Hurry up and get better, Dick.”   
  
“I will with you here.”


	14. Gingerbread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: DickTim

Moving out of the manor had various ups and downs. Really the biggest was not having Alfred around, and he wasn’t just referring to the older man’s cooking. His presence was something he missed as well, that gentle, paternal affection that he had for all of them, along with his wisdom and his non-judgemental advice. While he loved the privacy of his penthouse that he shared with his lover, there were days when he missed home, and days in which he distracted himself with cooking and baking were amongst those.

Tim sighed and pulled the loaf of gingerbread from the oven, setting it gently on a cooling rack, his eyes hooding a little. Alfred had taught him how make it many Christmases before, when he was still young and needed all the warmth and love that he could get. It had been quite an experience, full of flour-smeared cheeks and soft laughter, and the memory alone made him ridiculously homesick, made him want to go to the manor and wrap himself in Alfred’s presence like it was a warm blanket.

He startled when hands curled around his hips, relaxing when he was pulled back against a warm chest, smiling when gentle kisses were pressed against his neck. A soft, pleased sigh passed his lips as he reached back and threaded his fingers through the older man’s hair, his eyes fluttering shut as he let him sink into his warmth. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer and Tim let out a soft, affectionate laugh, his hands moving to settle over his lover’s happily.

“Hey, Dick.” Tim breathed, closing his eyes and relishing in the other man’s warmth.

“Missed you.” Dick answered, nuzzling his neck. “I was wondering how you missed coming inside. Homesick?”

Tim let out a soft sigh and nodded, his hands tightening a little in Dick’s arms. “We’re going back for Christmas soon but, I just...”

“I know. It was hard for me the first couple years.” Dick admitted, kissing his temple; his lover was always so wonderfully open about his affection.

Tim turned in the other man’s arms, eyes hooding as he slid his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, tucking his face against his neck. Immediately Dick tilted his head, resting it on the smaller man’s, his hands running soothingly up and down his lover’s back, soothing. They were silent for a few moments before Tim pulled back and smiled at the other man, watching the way Dick’s face lit up when he returned, it, eyes full of so much love and happiness that it made the smaller man’s chest ache.

“You know, I’m actually done with baking. Do you wanna do something?” Tim wanted to get away from the memories of the manor.

Dick’s smile was bright and he kissed the younger man’s forehead. “Let’s watch that movie you’ve been wanting to see. Curl up on the couch and ignore the world for a bit. We’ve got cookies that need eating.”

“I feel like I should be worried about your gingerbread addiction.”

Dick laughed and pressed their foreheads together, the action filling the younger man with warmth. “I think you should worry about the other one more.”

“What’s the other one?” Tim questioned, arching a brow.

“You.”

That, well, that earned Dick a kiss, especially because he already missed the manor less; he couldn’t really be homesick when he was already home.


	15. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Future! TimDamian

“Is it truly necessary for you to bring me here, Drake?” Damian muttered, huddled in his jacket despite they were inside and casting suspicious looks at everyone.   
  
Tim laughed, perusing through the latest movies, looking for a bad action flick that Jason might not have owned. “Damian, you haven’t gotten anyone gifts, either.”  
  
“You don’t know that.”   
  
Tim blinked, turning his head to look at the man beside him, noticing that he was pointedly not meeting his eyes, something that made him smile.  It had taken a while, but Damian had warmed up all all of the family eventually, had grown into a polite and borderline elegant adult, albeit a little quiet at times.  When it came to social situations he knew the other man still felt a little out of place, and when it came to those that he considered family, well, old awkwardness tended to die even harder.  
  
“You already got everyone something?” Tim questioned, his smile broadening and voice going soft, affectionate. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.  We can go home and I’ll come back--”   
  
“No.  We’re already here.” Damian muttered, shoulders lifting slightly as he hunched a little, looking embarrassed without even blushing.   
  
“Hey.” Tim sighed, his hand sliding down to gently curl around his younger lover’s. “If you don’t like being here, I don’t wanna make you stay.  I already picked up a few things, so I can finish the rest of the shopping later, okay?”   
  
For a few long moments, Tim thought the other man was going to fight him out of sheer stubbornness.  Instead his shoulders slumped a little and he nodded, letting out a resigned sigh  as he turned to face the smaller man.  There was shame on his face, something that made the older man frown  and step a little closer, shooting a few dirty looks at pushy shoppers that tried to squeeze between them.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Damian muttered after a moment, averting his eyes.   
  
“You don’t need to apologize, Damian I--” suddenly he was pushed and he stumbled forward, right into his lover, who growled, his arms wrapping around him protectively; he really wished he could see the look his lover gave the woman as she stammered out apologies immediately.  
  
“She _should_ be sorry.” Damian muttered, still holding him, making Tim smile and tuck his face against his younger lover’s neck.   
  
“Oh, I don’t know.  I like it here.” the older man breathed, laughing softly when he felt the other man tense a little. “No, no.  Really.  It’s nice.  Give me a minute and let’s head home, okay?”   
  
Damian seemed torn between making a hasty retreat and doing as his lover requested, but something he saw, most likely other shoppers, made his arms tighten around Tim suddenly. “...Alright, Timothy.  The sooner we are gone from this mass of rude, uncultured people, the better.”   
  
Tim chuckled again, moving to turn his head to see the looks people were giving them.  Many of them looked annoyed but wary, but there was a little girl who looked practically smitten by the sight of them, tugging at her mother’s arm and chattering excitedly.  Her mother looked down at her child for a moment then back at them and smiled and, really, if someone else was happy that day, then it was a good day.


	16. Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future!JayDami

When Jason finds his lover, it looks as if he’s wrapped himself in all the blankets in the house and parked himself on the floor in front of their fireplace.  Immediately his brows lifted and he struggled not to laugh of the sight of such a large man huddled beneath the blankets, his hair damp and disheveled.  Unable to help but grin he approached Damian and gently ran his fingers through his hair, his smile widening at the disgruntled look Damian shot him.  
  
“You look cold there, D.  You sure you have enough blankets?” Jason questioned, giving in and chuckling softly.  
  
“You were not available, so I made do with resources available.” Damian retorted, still looking annoyed.  
  
With another soft laugh the older man slid out of his jacket it and hung it on the hook by the fireplace; who said safe houses had to be run down and uncomfortable?  His own hair was damp, as were his clothes, but he never seemed to mind the chill of winter as much as his lover did, which had him untucking and stripping off his shirt, dropping it carelessly aside, a safe distance from the fire.  He then crouched, removing his boots and setting them aside to dry as well, his socks stayed on; they were still dry.  When his hands went to his belt, Damian was eying him suspiciously but he didn’t look quite as irritated as he had before, which was a good sign.   
  
“Todd, what are you doing?” Damian questioned, watching him as he removed his belt and dropped it on the floor.  
  
“Stripping.” Jason responded, removing his pants but leaving his boxer briefs intact.  
  
“ _Why_ are you stripping?”   
  
“Because my clothes are wet.”  
  
Jason moved forward and crouched down, gently prying the blankets away from the other man.  Damian was reluctant but eventually he opened the blankets wide enough for his lover to slip inside, which the older man immediately did.  He straddled his younger lover, wrapping his cold body around him, and smirking as he tucked his cold nose behind Damian’s ear, resulting in a hiss.  
  
“I’m going to kill you.” Damian growled, shivering a little from how cold the man in his lap was, even as he wrapped the blankets and his arms around him.  
  
“No you won’t.” Jason answered, sighing softly at how warm the other man was before rolling his hips a little; Damian was down to his underwear as well.   
  
“Todd.” Damian warned softly, though it was half-hearted at best.  
  
“You wanted to get warm, D.” Jason breathed, rocking their hips together again, resulting in a soft gasp. “So let’s heat things up, shall we?”   
  
Damian’s arms tightened around him for a moment, his lips brushing over his neck. “That is the most ridiculous line I’ve ever heard.”   
  
“Whatever works.” Jason breathed, letting out a breathless chuckle when Damian pulled his hips forward. “Let’s get started, then.”


	17. Stockings/Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Dick

When Dick first sees it, he has to do a double-take, then he smiles and moves towards the mantle, gently running his fingers over the soft and worn material. He remembers happy Christmases with Bruce, when things were less dark, when crime was less brutal on all of them. Back when he was Robin, Boy Wonder, and Bruce’s ward, the peppy, talkative one that never stopped smiling could barely wrap his small arms around the Billionaire’s waist. There had been laughter and warmth and happiness, but things had changed and grown darker over the years and they’d grown apart for a while before slowly being drawn back together.

He startled, sucking in a quick breath, when large hands curled around his hips and a muscled torso pressed against his back, causing him to smile and relax. After everything that had happened, after all the years they spent apart, they’d come back to each other and, with a bit of nagging and soft pleading, eventually Bruce had caved and agreed to try being with him. Oddly, very little changed between them other than the little things like gentle kisses and embraces in the dark, more time spent at the manor by Dick, and, well, sharing a bed; he’d practically had to twist the other man’s arm to get that to happen.

“I can’t believe you still have this old thing.” Dick murmured, still trailing his fingers over the red stocking, neatly embroidered with his name; Richard, not Dick, as he’d gotten it their first Christmas together.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Bruce murmured, hesitantly wrapping his arms around his waist as if he couldn’t believe he was allowed to do so.

That made Dick smile and lean back against the older man, swallowing thickly, his eyes hooding. “I… Don’t know.”

Bruce shifted a little, moving to brush a gentle, hesitant kiss against his cheek that made the younger man smile. Even after how long they’d been together, stable, he was still always so wary of running him off, of making him leave like the first time all those years ago. It was so at odds with either of his alter egos that it made Dick smile and turn his head, pressing a gentle kiss to the older man’s lips.

“I’m here to stay, Bruce. Good luck getting rid of me.” he murmured against Bruce’s lips, smiling.

“I’m sorry.” the other man answered, lips quirking a little in a teasing smile.

Laughing, Dick turned in his lover’s arms, arching a brow at him and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’m not.”

That earned him a ghost of a real smile, the ones Dick cherished most. “I’m glad.”


	18. Cookies (milk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDick

“Seriously, just give me the damn cookie.” Jason grumbled, straining to reach the plate his lover was holding out of reach.  
  
Dick twisted a little out of reach, scowling at the other man. “You’re kind of being an asshole, Jay.”  
  
Heaving a sigh the younger man slumped back against the arm of the couch, giving the other man an annoyed look before glancing aside.  He was beginning to get a little agitated when it came to being in a relationship with the other man, especially when he was called out on being abrasive.  Dick insisted that a problem couldn’t be fixed if it wasn’t acknowledged, but it wasn’t as if he’s being mean or difficult on purpose; he just felt that he could be himself more around the other man.  
  
There was a heavy sigh from his lover’s direction before suddenly his legs were being spread, causing his head to twist so he could glare at the other man.  However he faltered when the other man slowly crawled over him, cookie in his mouth, and settled on top of him, head tilted up in silent invitation.  Jason stared at his lover for a long moment before giving him an exasperated look and rolling his eyes.   
  
“That’s been in your mouth.” he muttered, scowling when the older man chuckled and look a bite out of the cookie, chewing happily, holding it delicately in one hand.   
  
“A lot of things have been in my mouth.” Dick countered, waggling his eyebrows.   
  
Jason stared at him, incredulous before he let out a soft huff of laughter. “You’re fucking with my head, Dickie.”  
  
“What, you want me to stay annoyed?  I can do that if you really want.” he murmured, offering the remains of the cookie to his boyfriend.   
  
Heaving a dramatic sigh, Jason took the cookie that was being offered to him and took a bite, still looking a little annoyed.  However that didn’t stop him from hesitantly wrapping a thick arm around his lover’s back, keeping him on top of him, which earned him a smile.  After finishing the cookie, Jason made a pleased sound and moved his now free hand to card through the other man’s hair, shoulders slumping a little.   
  
“I’m trying…” he finally admitted, swallowing thickly.  
  
“I know, Jaybird.” Dick answered, smiling and folding his hands under his chin to stare up at the younger man. “And I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
Jason finally smiled a little, ruffling the older man’s hair fondly. “…Thanks.”


	19. Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bruce/Dick

Dick was standing in front of a full-length mirror, primping, when Bruce found him.  His hand shot out, gripping the door frame as he froze, breath stolen from his lungs, and let his eyes slide over the sight that greeted him.  Every inch of the younger man was covered in soft, velvety red and fluffy while except his feet, which were encased in black, wedge heeled, snow boots, lined with supple fur.  Bruce’s eyes ran up the red, fishnet stockings, noting that the bottom of the lace-up… Dress barely managed to cover anything, flashing the barest glimpse of the underside of Dick’s ass.  
  
Slowly Bruce closed the door behind him, watching as blue eyes, elegantly lined with black eyeliner, swung to him and crinkled a little at the edges as Dick smiled.  Looking shy, the younger man folded his black gloved hands behind his back and bit his lip, bowing his head a little and lowering his gaze, making the santa hat he wore flip its end to the side.  Bruce leaned back against the door, taking another moment to look him over before clearing his throat.   
  
“Christmas isn’t until tomorrow.” he breathed, deciding it was the only safe thing he could possibly say.  
  
“I… Thought I’d give you one of your presents early.” Dick answered, licking his lips nervously. “Do you—”   
  
“Thank you.” Bruce interrupted, swallowing thickly as he pulled away from the door and took a few slow steps towards his younger lover.  
  
With a shy smile Dick took a few steps forward, moving to brace his hands against the taller man’s chest. “Does this mean I get to sit on Santa’s lap?”   
  
Immediately Bruce’s mouth went dry and his hands slipped beneath the back of the skirt, cupping the globes of his lover’s ass, watching Dick’s eyes flutter at the contact. “Yes.”   
  
Dick smiled then, really smiled, the look full of sensual promise; there wouldn’t be a lot of sleeping being had that night. “Good.  I’ve been a naughty boy…”


	20. Sled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None! Dick & Damian - Brotherly

“I still don’t understand the point of this, Grayson.” Damian muttered, looking cross as he stared down at the empty spot the acrobat had left for him.   
  
“The point is to have fun.  In the snow.  But let’s just consider it training.  Come on, Little D.” Dick encouraged, gesturing for the pre-teen to sit in front of him once more.   
  
Damian let out a overly dramatic sigh before plopping down in front of his Batman, practically bristling when strong arms curled around him. “Grayson—!”   
  
“What?  You don’t want to fall do you?” Dick teased, shifting a little to press against the boy’s back.  “You ready?”   
  
Damian’s cheeks heated a little, knowing that the man behind him couldn’t see, secretly reveling in the closeness, the warmth.  He hated snow and hated cold, but being pressed up against the man that was trying to be a father to him as best he could… He supposed that perhaps it was tolerable.  He exhaled slowly, watching his breath cloud in the chill air, before giving a small nod, his gloved hands gripping the top of the sled tightly.   
  
They were at the top of a decently steep hill, one that Dick had spent hours attempting to locate.  To say that the long period of being in the car had been annoying was an understatement, but going back out into the snow had been what really soured his mood.  However when Dick shifted, moving to awkwardly push them down the hill and they began to accelerate, the cold suddenly wasn’t quite as important.   
  
Dick was laughing as as they slid down the hill, bright and happy as his grip on Damian tightened a little.  While the pre-teen would never admit it, the feel of shooting down a steep incline without any way of stopping was… Exhilarating.  It made Damian wonder what things would have been like if he had been raised by his father instead of his mother, amongst adoptive brothers, his life full of warm hearths and smiles instead of blood and pain.  
  
When they reached the bottom of the hill the sled slowed, twisting and skidding, nearly topping over.  Dick was still laughing, moving to correct the balance of the sled with his weight as it slowly came to a halt.  Damian frowned and canted his head to the side, peering back at the man who seemed content just to sit there for a moment.   
  
“Want to go again?” Dick asked, his grin wide and full of happiness; how could such simple things fill him with so much joy?   
  
“Tt.  We came all this way, might as well.” Damian muttered, but Dick’s smile simply grew brighter.


	21. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Future! JayDami

Jason had been ninety nine percent certain that he wouldn’t have been able to draw his lover outside, not when it was snowing heavily, cold, and dark.  Unlike the younger man, Jason had a tough hide when it came to the snow, mostly due to living on the streets during harsh Gotham winters.  Thus when it came to playing in the snow, wrapped in a warm coat and nice, heavy boots, he barely even noticed the cold, especially not when he was rolling massive balls of snow around; he liked the work that came with building snowmen.  
  
Damian surprised him when he emerged from the manor, bundled tightly in his winter jacket and yet, somehow, still managing to look absolutely miserable.  Jason paused, cocking his head to the side and arching a brow at the younger man, looking surprised and a little amused.  Trudging towards him, Damian looked exhausted and he was shivering just a little, something that made the older of the two shake his head and move to meet him halfway.   
  
“Willingly coming out in the snow?” Jason teased, stopping in front of the other man.  “I must be hallucinating.   
  
“Shut up.” Damian muttered, reaching inside his jacket to pull out something long and red, holding it out to him. “You forgot this.”  
  
Blinking, Jason looked down at what he held before smiling and taking it, the scarf thick but showing its age in places. “You got bundled up to bring me my scarf?  You didn’t have to do that.  I know how much you hate it out here when it’s like this.”   
  
Damian glanced aside, falling silent and looking horribly awkward.  Things suddenly clicked into place, causing Jason to sigh and step closer, moving to wrap the scarf around the other man’s neck and lower face.  His lover looked startled, a gloved hand lifting to touch the scarf, before Damian gave him a questioning look; it was very possible that even he didn’t know why he was out in the cold.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Jason reached up to tug down the scarf just enough to place a soft kiss against the other man’s lips, shaking his head. “You need it more than me.  Besides, red looks good on you.”   
  
Damian looked lost for a moment before he snorted and pushed him, hardly any force behind it. “You’re an idiot, Todd.”   
  
Jason simply grinned, noting the way the other man’s eyes crinkled ever so slightly at the edges; he was being playful. “Well, I am dating you, aren’t I?”  
  
“Actually, I believe that to be one of the more intelligent things you’ve done.”   
  
“You know...” Jason mused, his expression softening a little. “I think you’re right.”


	22. Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Future! TimDami

When Damian first heard the soft jingling of bells, he frowned, tilting his head a little, listening intently, but it stopped.  Then came soft, muttered words from the other room, causing him to look up from his book again, suspicious, but it faded.  If he was being honest, he was slightly irked that his lover was messing with things in their bedroom instead of spending Christmas evening with him, but he left him to it.  However he only had to wait a few minutes before the jingling began again, but it grew closer, causing him to frown and tilt his head, peering down the hallway.   
  
Tim was approaching, a large, red stocking, a few tiny, red bells dangling from the back of it, held in his hands.  His smile was wide as he approached, walking carefully, before he came to stand in front of his lover; for some reason he acted as if it was nearly impossible for him to stop smiling.  Damian looked perplexed, tilting his head as the stocking was held out to him, moving to take it but looking wary; was it some form of trick.   
  
“Um… Just be careful with it.” Tim murmured, his cheeks a little red. “I… You said you wanted one but I had to find the _right_ one so…”  
  
Looking even more confused, the younger man peered inside the stocking but it was full of tissue paper.  His eyes widened a little when the paper rustled on his own, looking alarmed for a moment before he reached in and gently drew away the paper.  At first he wasn’t certain what he was looking at in the dim light, his eyes squinting at the dark mass inside the stocking.  Thus he reached inside only to draw his hand back abruptly when his finger was grazed with something sharp.  When he looked back down again, he was met with a pair of brilliant blue  eyes before a small, fang-filled mouth opened and let out a tiny ‘mew’.   
  
Damian was frozen, staring at the tiny, gray kitten in shock, noting the blue collar with the tiny blue bells attached to it, before his eyes slowly slid back to his lover.  Tim looked nervous, biting his lip, his hands clasped firmly in front of him as his eyes ran over his face.  Looking back down, the younger man reached back inside the stocking and pulled out the kitten, holding it in front of his face; it was a Russian Blue.   
  
“It’s a boy.” Tim murmured, quietly, drawing his attention. “I… I can always take him—”   
  
“He’s staying.” Damian interrupted quickly, heat rushing to his cheeks at Tim’s relieved smile.   
  
Slowly the older of the two sank down onto the couch next to his lover, hesitantly leaning against Damian’s side. “I… So you like him?”   
  
“Yes.  Yes, _thank you_.” Damian breathed, his throat working as he gently set the kitten down in his lap, gently stroking it, resulting in purring.   
  
“What are you going to name him?” Tim questioned softly, smiling brightly when Damian wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and holding him tightly.   
  
“Grayson.” Damian blurted, blushing before offering a small, rare smile. “I… His name is Grayson.”  
  
Tim felt warmth rise in his chest and pressed a quick kiss to Damian’s jaw. “That’s a great name.  Really great.”


	23. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDick

Jason really didn’t like Christmas.  After all it was a holiday based on gift giving and selfishness and if you didn’t have a family to spend it with it was fairly pointless.  Never mind that the only person that he celebrated it with and tolerated it for was halfway around the globe; crime didn’t take holidays.  Heaving a sigh he slowly made his way back to his bedroom after a long patrol, stripping off equipment as he went.  He carelessly tossed his phone on the bedside table before slowly crawling underneath the covers, hesitating a moment, and curling up on his boyfriend’s side of the bed; it figured that he’d be alone on Christmas eve.  
  
Jason had been dozing when his phone began to ring, causing him to bolt upright before sighing and relaxing, fumbling for the device.  It took him a few moments but he finally locating it, lifting it to peer at the screen.  Unfortunately the number was from a payphone, making him tempted to just hang up, but, instead, he heaved a sigh and answered with a gruff ‘hello’.  
  
“Hey, Jaybird.” Dick’s voice was soft and also a little rough, though it was obvious his was from fatigue.  
  
“Dick?  Why’re you—” Jason from, confusion evident in his tone.  
  
“I… It’s Christmas there now, and I’m at an airport.  I’m waiting on a plane ride home so I… I thought I’d call you.” the older man admitted, his voice wavering a little. “I miss you.”  
  
Jason’s throat tightened, the sadness and loneliness in the other man’s voice making him want to throttle Bruce.  “I miss you too.”  
  
“Do you mind if I sing a bit?” Dick questioned, sounding a little shy. “I… I didn’t really get much time to get in the holiday spirit and…”  
  
“Yeah.  Of course.  I know you like… To go caroling.” Jay murmured, hating how vulnerable and sad the other man sounded.  
  
There was a moment of silence before the beginning of ‘I’ll Be Home for Christmas’, sung softly and with a voice that was wonderful, despite the distortion and noise on the other end, trickled from the earpiece.  Jason swallowed thickly and closed his eyes,one hand lifting to cover his face; it had been over a month since he’d seen the other man and even he, with his tendency to survive fairly well without social interaction, was beginning to feel lonely in their big apartment.  Yet again the urge to beat the shit out of Bruce for leaving Dick at a public airport, for making him work a job for so long without rest, arose.  He just wanted his boyfriend home and with him, wrapped in his arms.  
  
“Dickie.” Jason cut in, listening as the words of the song trailed off. “You’re going to be here later today… Right?”  
  
There was a long moment of silence before the other man laughed softly. “I… I don’t know, Jay.  Airport’s pretty locked down.”  
  
“I’ll get you home.” Jay immediately answered.  “I don’t care what I have to do.  You’ll be here tomorrow.”  
  
“Jay…” Dick began, voice a little raw. “I… You don’t have to—”  
  
“I want you home.” Jason answered simply, already sliding out of bed and heading for his computer to make arrangements.  
  
“I… I want to be home.”  
  
“You will be.  I’ll get you home for Christmas.”


	24. Chestnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dick/David

“What a strange tradition.” David mused, tilting his head.   
  
“But roast chestnuts are amazing.” Dick breathed, smiling brightly, making his way back over to his lover, sinking down onto the couch next to him.   
  
“I wouldn’t know.” David mused, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Rolling his eyes, the acrobat shifted, moving to straddle the other man, nuzzling his neck affectionately.  David’s large arms slid around him immediately, fingers trailing over Dick’s spine almost reverently, as if he was memorizing the feel of each vertebra through the sweater the smaller man wore.  With a soft sigh, Dick pressed closer, his arms wrapping loosely around his lover’s neck as he tucked his face against it.  
  
“Thank you for coming.” Dick breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to the other man’s throat.   
  
“Why would I not?” David questioned softly, resting his head against Dick’s.  
  
“I know you’re busy...”   
  
“I also am human, thus a break is necessary from time to time.”  
  
David felt his lover’s lips curve up in a small smile as he fell silent.  For a few long moments the only sound was that of the crackling fire in the fireplace of Dick’s loft apartment.  It was only when he felt the man in his arms beginning to relax fully, his breath evening out, that he realized that his lover had begun to doze.  In a way it was almost more flattering to have someone trust you that much, to know that they slept easier with you there, than all the verbal complements in the world.  Thus he settled back onto the couch and watched the clock and the fire; there was plenty of time for Dick to nap and not burn his precious chestnuts.


	25. Christmas Music/Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayTim

“Do we have to?” Jason muttered, disgruntled as he sprawled on the couch.  
  
“I… No… I just—” Tim began, looking lost and miserable in his large blanket, hair disheveled and nose read.   
  
“Come here, Baby Bird.” Jason interjected, holding his arms open and gesturing for the other man to come lay on him.  
  
“You don’t need—I mean, I’m just cold, I—”   
  
“Come.  Here.”  
  
Heaving a sigh the younger man moved onto the couch, crawling on top of him, moving to pillow himself on Jason’s chest.  Reaching out, the older of the two tugged the blanket into place around his smaller lover before reaching for the remote.  He shook his head, flipping through the huge variety of Christmas movies on listed on the television screen, before Tim made a soft, excited sound.   
  
“The muppet one, really?” Jason muttered, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
“It’s good.  Shut up.” Tim grumbled, eyes focused on the television screen as the movie began to load.   
  
They watched in silence for a few moment before Tim shifted restlessly on top of him, feigning innocence when the older man looked down at him.  Rolling his eyes, Jason opted to ignore it, at least until a small box was offered to him, Tim’s cheeks pink but his eyes still on the television.  Lifting a brow, Jason took the box and unwrapped it, pointedly sticking the tiny box to the top of his boyfriend’s head.  Tim grunted but otherwise remained engrossed with the television screen, looking like he wanted to watch his lover but was too nervous to do so.   
  
Perplexed, Jason opened the box and stared for a long moment before a small, fond smile curved his lips. “Tim, are you—”   
  
“No.” the smaller man responded quickly, refusing to look at him.   
  
Inside the box was a beautifully crafted ring, wings forming the band, a large, crimson garnet in the center. “Oh, because if you were—”   
  
“I am _not_ proposing—” Tim protested, his face hot with embarrassment.  
  
“—I’d say yes.  Unless you want a ceremony.  Then no.”   
  
Suddenly Tim was staring at him with huge eyes, eyes that were beginning to fill with moisture, something that made Jason’s throat tight. “You… I…”   
  
“Hey, don’t cry on me, Baby Bird.”  
  
“I…” Tim wiped at his eyes roughly before he leaned in and pressed their mouths together; that was all the answer Jason needed.


End file.
